militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Badges of the United States Army
of a U.S. Army lieutenant colonel.]] Badges of the United States Army are military decorations issued by the United States Department of the Army to soldiers who achieve a variety of qualifications and accomplishments while serving on active and reserve duty in the United States Army. As described in Army Regulations 670-1 Uniforms and Insignia, badges are categorized into marksmanship, combat and special skill, identification, and foreign. Combat and Special Skill badges are further divided into five groups. Soldiers are authorized to wear a total of five badges from the marksmanship and combat and special skill categories; no more than three can come from the marksmanship category, only one badge each from Groups 1, 2, and 3, three from Group 4, and two from Group 5. And only two identification badges are authorized over each pocket. These badges are worn in order of precedence (Group 1 the highest). Marksmanship badges are worn after any special skill badge. Badges within the same group may be worn in any order. The 21st century United States Army issues the following military badges (listed below in order of group precedence) which are worn in conjunction with badges of rank and branch insignia. Combat and Special Skill Badges and Tabs Group 1 File:Combat Infantry Badge.svg|Combat Infantryman Badge File:Combat Action Badge.svg|Combat Action Badge File:Expert Infantry Badge.svg|Expert Infantryman Badge Group 2 File:CombatMedBadge.gif|Combat Medical Badge File:ExpertMedBadge.gif|Expert Field Medical Badge Group 3 File:Army Astronaut Device and Badge.png|Army Astronaut Badge (Any Army aviation badge with Astronaut Device) File:ArmyAvnBadge.gif|Army Aviator Badge File:ArmyFltSurg.gif|Army Flight Surgeon Badge File:ArmyAvitBadge.gif|Army Aviation Badge File:USN_-_EOD_Basic.png|Explosive Ordnance Disposal Badge Group 4 File:US Army Airborne basic parachutist badge.gif|Parachutist Badge File:Pathfinder.gif|Pathfinder Badge File:AirAssault.gif|Air Assault Badge File:USASOC Military Free Fall Parachute Badge.jpg|Military Freefall Parachutist Badge File:Basic Space Badge.jpg|Space Badge SMDC-OPZ-FB, Army Space Personnel Development Office (ASPDO) Procedural Guide #1 - Procedures for Awarding the Space Badge to Army Space Cadre Personnel; dated 15 February 2011 File:Special Forces Tab.jpg|Special Forces Tab File:Ranger Tab.png|Ranger Tab File:SapperFullColorTab.jpg|Sapper Tab Group 5 File:ArmyDiveBadge.gif|Diver Badges File:SFDiver.PNG|Special Operations Diver Badges File:Driver-Mechanic Badge.jpg|Driver and Mechanic Badges File:PRigger.gif|Parachute Rigger Badge Marksmanship Badges File:Presidents 100 Metal Tab.jpg|President's Hundred Tab File:THE DISTINGUISHED INTERNATIONAL SHOOTER BADGE.jpg|Distinguished International Shooter Badge File:Distinguished Marksmanship Badges.png|Distinguished Shooter Badges File:Army Interservice Competition Badge.jpg|Interservice Competition Badge File:US Army EIC Badges.png|Excellence-In-Competition Badges File:Armyqual.jpg|Marksmanship Qualification Badges Identification Badges File:US - Presidential Service Badge.png|Presidential Service Badge File:US - Vice Presidential Service Badge.png|Vice Presidential Service Badge File:Office of the Secretary of Defense Identification Badge.png|Office of the Secretary of Defense Identification Badge File:US - Joint Chiefs.png|Joint Chiefs of Staff Identification Badge File:GeneralStaffID.gif|Army Staff Identification Badge File:TombUN.gif|Guard, Tomb of the Unknown Soldier Identification Badge File:DrillInstructBadge.gif|Drill Sergeant Identification Badge File:US Army Silver Recruiter Badge.png|Army Recruiter Badges File:Career Counselor Badge.gif|Career Counselor Badge File:USA - Army MP Badge.png|Military Police Identification Badge File:USA - Army CID Badge.png|Criminal Investigation Command Special Agent Badge File:US_ARMY_CI_BADGE.jpg|Counterintelligence Special Agent Badge File:Combat-Service-Identification-Badges.jpg|Combat Service Identification Badge Other Accoutrements File:ArmyOSB.jpg|Overseas Service Bar File:ArmySstripe.jpg|Service Stripes File:PTBadge.gif|Physical Fitness Badge Army National Guard Badges File:Ramshead Device(2).jpg|Ram's Head Device Vermont National Guard Permanent Order 121-01 File:Governors Twenty.jpg|Governor's 20 Tab Tabs and Badges a Measure of Missouri Guardmembers' Marksmanship File:ArmyNationalGuardRecruiter.jpg|Army National Guard Recruiter & Retention Badges See also * Military badges of the United States * Identification badges of the United States military * Obsolete badges of the United States military * Tabs of the United States Army * Uniforms of the United States Army * Coats of arms of U.S. Infantry Regiments * US military beret flash * Combat Service Identification Badge * Shoulder Sleeve Insignia (United States Army) * Distinctive unit insignia (U.S. Army) References External links * Army Regulation 670-1: Wear and Appearance of Army Uniforms and Insignia (PDF file) * Army Regulation 600-8-22: Military Awards (PDF file) * Army Service Uniform - Ribbons Poster (PDF file) Category:Awards and decorations of the United States Army Category:United States military badges